Nightshade
by DarthVadress
Summary: AU: Lunara was just an ordinary university student with alot on her mind but when she finds her world turned upside down (quite literally) how will she deal with her new life and the two people she never expected to see. Rated T just incase :) DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Supernatural or any of it's charaters.
1. Back In Black'

Lunara stared at her laptop screen intently, silver eyes flickering rapidly as she became engrossed in the fan fiction she was reading. Beside her elbow was a large Star Wars mug filled with steaming green tea and a small china plate with a peanut butter sandwich on it, half eaten and lonely. Suddenly Lunara's eyes widened and she slammed the laptop screen closed sharply, knocking over the plate and sending her precious food source tumbling to the wooden floor. She groaned loudly and reluctantly got out of her desk chair to clean the mess she had made. As she stood up she realised she hadn't pulled open her curtains and consequently the room was shaded in a comforting darkness. Alas she had to emerge from her study so yanked them open, immediately regretting it as bright summer light blinded her with its intensity. "Son of a-" she yelped as she was caught off guard. Rubbing her eyes and sighing heavily she turned and bent down to clean up the food disaster but the plate and all the crumbs with it were gone. _What the hell?_ She thought curiously as she kneeled down to look under her bed. _Nope not there. _She surveyed her room, now realising that a spring clean was probably in order. Her bed was only partly made and clothes bulged out of her wardrobe. Fan art and posters covered the light blue walls; Avengers, The Mentalist, HIMYM and, her favourite, Supernatural posters covered up the sickeningly light walls perfectly. However her collection didn't just extend to her walls, her wardrobe and clothes draws contained many fandom t-shirts and items of clothing, in fact she was wearing her Winchester brothers jumper at that precise moment as it is amazingly comfortable to revise in. As she looked for the plate Lunara picked up her phone to check if any of her friends had messaged her when she saw the time. "FIVE PM!" she yelled a little louder than she realised, startled that she had been in her room the whole day revising for her summer exams. Obviously hearing the commotion her flatmate Aiyla peered into her room to find Constance hurtling around at sickening speeds putting her room into order and starting to pull off her t-shirt.

"Ummm is everything okay Luna?" she asked, a bemused expression on her face. Lunara blushed and clutched her top to her chest, hiding her R2-D2 bra from view.

"Uhh yeah Aiyla, I just completely forgot the time! I have to meet J.J at the bar tonight in two hours and I'm not ready and I smell and I was going to watch the new SPN episode-"

"Hey calm down" said Aiyla as she dove into Luna's wardrobe to find a dress for her to wear, "I happen to be an expert at last minute operations and Jensen Ackles face can wait another night" she laughed. Luna sat on the edge of her bed, pushing some marine biology work out of the way,

"Thanks, you're a great friend." Aiyla looked up at her and smiled kindly but it quickly turned to a disapproving look.

"I didn't say you could sit down! Now take a shower and wash your hair with that strawberry lotion I gave you for Christmas, then I can do your hair and maybe-just maybe we might have time to watch a teeny bit of the new episode." Luna jumped up from the bed and stripping down to her underwear she bounded into the bathroom slamming the door behind her, an excited look on her pale face.

_You'd think she would more excited about her date _Aiyla wondered as she attempted to wade through the immense cascade of TV show merchandise to pick outa sexy dress, _I'm going to have to cover up her temptations before she never leaves the apartment let alone her room_ she chuckled, glancing over at the large bookcase containing all her TV show boxsets, books etc. She could hear Luna singing 'Back In Black' in the shower actually in tune for once as she continued her search. Finally she found a gorgeous BlackMilk evil cheerleader galaxy print dress to which Aiyla wondered at how many times she actually wore the masterpiece. Just then Lunara came out of the bathroom in new black lace underwear, her long and thick purple hair sticking to her back dripping wet. As Aiyla fussed around her, blow drying her hair straight then curling it into a twist which she pinned loosely to the top of her hair with some pentagram clips she found lying unused in a large jewellery box. Luna protested at the use of two tone eyeshadow but Aiyla insisted that a shimmering blue and black would go perfectly with the dress and not only highlights her defined cheekbones, but also defines her eyeliner. Luna was finally allowed to see herself and turned to the wall mirror rendered speechless by her sudden turn in appearance. _I'm…beautiful…_ she thought, her mind still reeling from such a transformation. A grin spread across her face and she pulled Aiyla into a bone crushing hug "Thank you so much" she whispered. Aiyla laughed as she hugged back her friend,

"I'm not the one who did all the work." Luna picked up her small bag and checked the time before dropping her phone in it.

"I better get going" she said as she walked to the front door, "Thanks again Aiyla."

"No problem, now get going, you don't want your boyfriend to miss you too much" she said winking as she closed the door behind her. As soon as Lunara's footsteps had faded Aiyla went to her own room and flicked a switch on her wall. Bright white light exploded inside the room causing her to wince and illuminated the figure who was bound to the bed. His thin wrists were bleeding under the pressure of the gnawing rope and his eyes widened in terror at seeing her. Strolling over to him Aiyla ripped the duct tape off his mouth, not surprisingly he tried to scream but she was too fast for him as she clicked her fingers and he could only whisper.

"Please Aiyla, don't do this!" he choked out. From her back pocket she pulled out a long serrated blade with a firm leather handle and chuckled,

"Oh darling, I'm not this precious Aiyla" her eyes filled with an immense black and she took on his shape, mimicking his appearance and voice exactly, "I'm J.J now." Then she plunged the dagger into the true J.J's chest repeatedly until his blood had drained into the thick bed sheets and his upper body resembled nothing except a gruesome tangle of ripped flesh. Wiping a few stray specks of blood off its face the demon threw aside the knife, replacing its place in the jean pocket with a strange wooden amulet with a gruesome face carved into the front with several red words encircling it. After turning off the lights and closing the door behind it the demon surveyed Lunara's room once more and upon seeing the plate with the half eaten sandwich sitting peacefully on the desk, no mess on the floor and not one speck of dirt on the crisp white bread, smirked "Isn't this one full of surprises." And with that vanished.


	2. Author note

Hey guys, sorry for the really late update! I've been super busy with exam and college. I will be updating this story soon but for the moment I am still busy with college so as an interlude I will be uploading part of a new story for Elder Scrolls: Oblivion which I wrote a while ago. Please take a look and I hope you enjoy!

P.S. I will be updating Nightshade very soon, hopefully in the next week.


	3. Blood Stained Heart

**Hey everyone! Just wanted to say thank you for reading the first part of my SPN fanfic, it is such a joy to write and I will try to update as regularly as possible, though my summer exams are very close so don't rely on a new chapter every week J A review I got said that Lunara's name makes it hard to believe that she is a normal girl. In reply to this the simple answer is that it will all become clear soon enough and no-one is normal really J If you could review and favourite it would be hugely helpful! Again I do not own Supernatural or any of its characters.**

Lunara got out of the taxi, being careful to not misjudge the distance between it and the curb, being clumsy was a trait she couldn't afford to her dress out, she walked into the busy restaurant, having to squeeze past numerous amounts of lively people. "Table for two, it should be under Bryant I think?" she asked the receptionist. The woman smiled brightly and gestured behind her,

"If you could follow me ma'am."

After Luna sat at her table she pulled out her phone to check the time _he's never late _she thought. Suddenly she spotted him making his way towards her and her mood immediately brightened. He sat down beside her and tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear.

"Hey beautiful" he smiled, taking her chin and pulling her towards him for a tender kiss.

"Hey, how was your day?" she asked scooting a little closer to him so their thighs touched, sending a flush of warmth through her body.

"Uh wait a sec babe, waiter!" he called, waving to a member of staff. _Babe? He never calls me babe._

Luna sighed in contempt as she placed a forkful of salmon tagliatelli into her mouth, the smokey cream sauce filling her nose with its seductive odour. She smiled shyly as she saw her date gazing at her bemused.

"You like salmon I take it?" he chuckled, taking a sip of red wine giving his tongue a slightly pink tinge.

"Of course" she smirked, "Its my favourite, you know that."

"Uh yeah right" he smiled slyly, biting slightly on the corner of his lip. Luna leant back in confusion, unsure as to why he was acting oddly.

"Is everything ok? I mean…you're acting a bit…odd"

"Never better babe"

"And whats with the 'babe' all of a sudden? I thought you hated that word" she frowned, her fingers tapping in a fast rhythm on her leg as she became more nervous. _Maybe I've been dating the wrong guy? _She thought anxiously.

"Hey did I tell you how beautiful you look tonight" he stated, placing a warm hand on her leg. "I love your hair, the colour is so sublime" he muttered seductively, but Luna didn't like the sudden change in her boyfriends attitude, it creeped her out more than she would admit. J.J would never act this way normally, he was such a sweet guy who always cared for Luna despite his tendency to become a little overprotective.

"J.J stop we are in public" she blushed but this seemed to only entice him.

"So?" he grinned wickedly as he rubbed his fingertips in hard circles on her inner thigh, dangerously close to her underwear. Luna gasped and slapped his hand away "I said stop!" she hissed. J.J stared at her before sighing and leaning away.

"I want to go now" she said curtly.

The ride home was silent yet thick with tension and Luna breathed a heavy sigh of relief at the sight of her familiar apartment block. Hastily climbing out she made her way to her front door and slipped the key in the lock, but she saw to her dismay that J.J had followed her and was leaning on the hallway wall.

"Look J.J, I don't know what was up with you tonight but you definitely aren't the guy I met three weeks ago." He looked at her somberley and nodded,

"I'm sorry ba- Luna, but I just want you so badly, I got ahead of myself."

"Yeah it's a shame because I really did like you, but now…now I don't want to see you again."

J.J gasped and gritted his teeth angrily "You cant just do this to me!" he yelled.

Luna flinched and quickly unlocked her door, desperate to get away but as the door opened she was shoved inside, tripping over the rug in the hall and falling to the floor. Adrenaline coursed through her body as J.J grabbed her and flipped her over, straddling her waist his face contorted with rage.

"Help me!" she screamed shrilly.

Before she could cry out again J.J shoved his mouth over hers, kissing her roughly. She flailed about as she tried to escape but he pressed against her firmly, limiting any movement she had. As he bit into her neck she whimpered at the pain causing her to turn her head and to her delight she saw her right arm was free and with mighty force she hit him over the head with a glass vase cringing as it shattered. J.J shouted out in pain as he rolled off of her, allowing Luna to scramble upwards and throw herself into Aiyla's bedroom. She slid over the lock and pushed a dresser in-front of the door, hoping to hold him off. Panting heavily she realised that she was in complete darkness so she fumbled for the light switch not able to find it.

"Crap!" she mumbled, cursing her terrible night vision.

With no option Luna went forward slowly on her knees so as not to fall over and injure herself. As she made progress in the silence, which she found unusual as J.J should be breaking everything in sight, she suddenly slipped forward and fell on her side into something warm and sticky. Her heart thumping wildly in her thin chest Luna pulled herself up by the bed covers and put a hand to her face, it came away coated in a thick iron smelling substance and Luna quickly scrambled to the lamp on the bedside table, fumbling with the switch with her wet hands. Her eyes widened in utter terror as the light illuminated the room and she saw the mangled body of her boyfriend still and letting out a foul stench on her best friends bed. Her throat closed up as she stumbled backwards into the wardrobe mirror and turned seeing the blood coating her whole left side. Unable to hold it in Luna screamed like a Banshee, plump tears mingling with the blood covering half of her face; oddly she thought it kind of comical, she could be Two Face.

As her scream died down she looked around her for tissues and frantically scrubbed at the death on her body, leaving behind a pink smudge on her pale skin. As she studied her face Luna gripped her fists tightly and narrowed her light blue eyes into a look of determination _You can run _she thought _you can fight, don't let him get you. You can survive! _Suddenly Luna remembered that Aiyla had some small daggers in a box in her wardrobe which she used for self defence classes last month, and she pulled apart the doors only to be thrown to the ground by a heavy weight. Pushing it off of her she again got to her feet, only to see Aiyla's lifeless body on the carpet, her stomach littered with holes. A sob escaped her as she fell to her knees, pulling Aiyla onto her lap. Her sobs echoed throughout the room as she stoked her best friends hair tenderly, her sorrow falling as rain onto her lifeless face. Reluctantly Luna closed Aiyla's eyes and laid her body carefully on the ground, not before she unclasped the blood stained heart locket from around Aiyla's neck and placed it in her pocket. The door to the room trembled as J.J threw himself into it "You cant run Luna! Not from me or _them_!"

"What are you!" she screamed back, throwing aside articles of clothing in her search for the daggers.

"Now that would be telling!" another crash reverberated through the apartment. Gasping in relief Luna having finally found the daggers grabbed two of them, their handles plain and uninteresting, and put them in a belt she found for them, putting it securely around her waist. The door edged open slightly and Luna threw open the window utterly determined and stepped out onto the ledge edging away from the window as fast as possible. Luckily she was only two stories up but from where she teetered it looked far higher. With no other option Luna took a huge shaky breath and stepped off the edge, closing her eyes as she fell.


	4. Sarcasm is my only defence

**Mwahaha a little cliff-hanger there! What will happen to Luna now!? Well lucky for you there is a new chapter which yes is a little shorter than I wanted but hopefully keeps you reading on. **

**A big thankyou to Avalonmyst and Sherlockian082994 for following! Love you!**

**As always reviews are wanted and welcomed. **

**As usual I don't own Supernatural, I only own my character.**

She expected darkness.

She expected silence, then again she never did see this one coming.

Pain exploded along her left leg as she hit the lawn below, a strangled cry escaping as her bones made a sickening crunch. Tears swarmed her vision as she lay still on the grass, only the clear night sky with its lonely stars stared back at her willing her to get up.

Biting down on her lip so to stop herself from voicing her pain Luna slowly pulled herself up by the use of a ground floor window. Her eyes darted around searching for a place to hide. _I need the hospital! And they could protect me there, call the police. _Luna shook her head in dismay knowing that the demon could get past all of them. _But what other option do I have? There isn't any Sam or Dean here and I can barely walk. Hiding is my only defense._

"Oh Luna where are you?" her attacker cried, Luna just able to make out his face leaning out the window as she pressed herself up against the wall, slightly obscured by holly bushes.

Fear seemed to propel her body sideways as she scurried to her left at a surprisingly fast pace, still hugging the wall. As she rounded the building corner she forced herself to run, ignoring the agony of her broken leg, making good progress. As if her night couldn't get any worse a sudden wetness on her face made her look upwards as rain fell on her in a sudden torrent from the oddly immediately appearing rain clouds.

"Now you didn't think I was the only one looking for you" it laughed manically, its voice very close to her.

Gasping Luna stumbled around another corner, her heart falling to her feet as her escape was blocked by a dead end. Her hands came to rest on the concrete obstacle, her body had very quickly became drenched and shivers vibrated through her body.

"Tut tut, I expected better" Luna span around and saw the face of J.J, hands in its pockets tapping its leg nonchalantly. Her face set into a grimace Luna pulled out both daggers, the weight of them in her hands allowing her to feel a rush of adrenaline so powerful she believed she could win.

"Well, put those away firecracker, I want to talk first…then maim."

Luna kept her hands raised, the daggers poised ready to defend herself "How is attacking me back there wanting to talk?" she spat.

"I already apologised for that jeesh do I need to remind your pathetic human brain!?" A tense silence staunched any reply Luna had. "Anyway back to business. Im sure you want to know how on earth I exist?"

"…maybe…no…fine yes just please resist from an exhaustingly long story."

"Ah you are a feisty one, sarcastic and annoying, yet intriguing"

"Yeah yeah cut the crap and tell me." The demon looked at her its eyes held a faint hint of amusement and a deadly urge for blood, and leaned against the wall folding its arms across its chest.

"I probably shouldn't reveal too much Lucifer might castrate me, wouldn't-"

"Lucifer? As in son of God, dick fallen angel Lucifer?" it gritted its teeth in response clearly angered by her response.

"Our father Lucifer yes, better than any of humanity, all of you combined!"

"Seriously anyone would think you held a grudge" she smirked. It rolled its eyes in response and stepped off of the wall and closer to her, Luna refused to move back.

"Short version is Crowley wants you dead actually wants all of your power and whoever kills you gets greatly rewarded."

"Ok sounds dandy, but thing is I still don't know _what _you are. Yeah I know you're a demon but there are different types am I correct."

"Pretty much" it snarled.

"Then what are you?" her grip on the dagger tightened as she desperately tried to remember any Latin from Supernatural, it probably wouldn't work but hey she had read Bobby Singers guide to Hunting.

"A shapeshifter obviously, really I thought you were supposed-" Its sentence was cut off as It heard a strange whispering, latin coming from the humans mouth. Its eyes turned a pitless black and it lunged at her, grabbing her throat and crushing her against the wall.

"Wont work on me without a trap deary, but I admire your efforts" it grinned, flicking its tongue over her cheek. Luna grimaced and flinched, trying to turn her head to the side.

"Let go of me" she croaked and plunged a dagger into its stomach falling to the ground as it let her go, holding its side and screaming in pain.

"You soaked these in holy water!" it bellowed using telekinesis to pull the other dagger out of her hand.

Luna looked up in shock and threw herself to the side, narrowly avoiding the demons grasp. Unfortunately when she rolled she landed heavily on her broken leg, rendering her ability to stand useless. The shapeshifter hissed as it pulled the dagger out of its side and threw it to the ground, stalking towards her with a grin on its face.

"Now im going to rip your heart out" it smiled dragging her by the leg into a large puddle that formed around a dip in the pavement.

"No!" she screamed. With a cry the demon stumbled away from her shielding its eyes as Luna looked down to see her body emitting an eerie red light. She gazed in amazement as her surroundings began to fade and she felt like she was floating. But a sharp pain brought her back to her senses as she saw one of Aiyla's daggers embedded in her stomach.

"Just great…" she mumbled as finally darkness swallowed her whole.

**Sneak peek for the next chapter: **She laughed manically, it sounded strange coming from her mouth but it felt appropriate all the same. "I'm crazy, I've officially gone wacko! Probably all those hours watching tv, never does long term good really."

**Review and follow and favourite please! **


End file.
